


A Summoner and his fellow heroes

by Bravsoul



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Doesn't work out at times, Don't copy to another site, Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, OC wants everyone to hate him, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravsoul/pseuds/Bravsoul
Summary: Being a Summoner of various heroes from other worlds can be tiring at some point. You have to make sure they're feed, clothed, everything. With the war with Emblian going on, we need to make sure that every hero that's gets summoned gets taken care of. That does beg the question though.Why is every hero I've summoned so infatuated with me?!I'm only one person here! Let me get some 'me' time!A Slice of Life story that's focused between the various of heroes and the summoner and how they pass the time.Please don't repost this to another website.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Apparently, me drinking about ten cans of soda is bad. Wait, it's been bad. Anyways, this idea came to mind that's not about on the war but on the heroes the summoner would, well, summon to Askr and what they do on their free time. I've seen few fics of this genre and I decided that I want to give it a try. 
> 
> And so here we are. I'm not sure what I was suppose to say next, but... Hope you guys enjoy!

Askr, the holy kingdom of the continent of Zenith. Peace has reigned over this part of the continent over countless years. Its people rich with resources and prosperity. However, that all changed when Emblian had declared war at Askr. Seeing that Emblian would soon overrun them and that they have the power to open gates that lead to other worlds, Askr turned to the legend that would call for the Summoner.

Being the Summoner of this world is something that many people would want in their lives. Hell, the reason why people would literally do anything to become one would be either the fame, fortune, or having that special someone in your life. It all sounds like dream come true to all that wanted this royal duty. However, I do want to say one thing…

Just don’t become a Summoner, alright? It’s a lot of trouble than it’s worth.

As to why I’m telling you this, well, let me tell you this little tibet.

About a few months back, there was an accident regarding the summoning of a hero. As many may or may not know, Askr and Emblian could summoned heroes from other worlds and used that power to create the peace that once covered this world. Emblian, however, used that power for their own ambitions years later and declared war on Askr. As for those ambitions however, none can say. In any case, a Summoner was needed to summon the heroes of other worlds once again.

A ritual took place somewhere within the gardens of the royal residence. Someone from the royal family had started the royal summoning, to find someone with an even greater power than both the Askr and Emblian combined. While the summoning had took place, something went wrong. Lighting had started to burst down into the ground and winds started to blow louder like a hurricane. Those few minutes lasted for what may seemed to be an eternity but things did died down at the end. As for who it had summoned…

...It was me.

* * *

_Journal #356_

_After having some of the members of the Order of Heroes do a supply check, it would seem that we’ve missed some in the back. How did they even miss something like that in the first place? Regardless, we have some additional supplies that should keep us from dying off in about a week or two. As for the weapons… there goes however many financial aid we may have for our bleak future._

_Anyways, I’ve summoned a new hero into the Order today but they weren’t exactly what I’d expected. Still, the princess seemed happy to have a new ‘friend’ as she would call them. Just because they’re summoned doesn’t mean they’re automatically your friend. These things take time, you know? Also-_

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

_Oh what now?_

* * *

The person that was writing in his journal huffed in annoyance as he stood up from his seat and headed towards the door. Upon reaching the door, he opened to find a young woman with long blond hair tied into a ponytail with braids on the front, gold chestplate armor, gold shoulder armor on her left shoulder, white and gold boots and a white cape. The person sighed, knowing what it is that she wanted, “Who is it that you want me to summon now Princess Sharena?”

Sharena pouted. “Hey, I didn’t come here just to have you summon someone! I came here to talk you! And just call me Sharena! Not Princess Sharena! Aren’t we all friends here?”

“I decide who I want to call whatever I see fit. In any case, talk. What do you want?”

“How rude! But I don’t mind! If you’re just lonely, you could’ve just asked!” She then walked into the person’s room, having the person mumbled ‘oh great’ under his breath and hearing the door close behind them. Sharena could see the discarded papers on the floor, a single window that has rays of light pouring in and a messy bed, “Wow, you’ve been busy lately.”

The person sighed at this, running through his hair and decided to just roll with it, “Yes, I have. See here?” The person walked towards his desk, holding up a stack of papers and handed it to her. “I’ve been writing down some reports on our resources and funding. It’s been… lacking, to say the least.” Turning his back towards Sharena, he continued. “Not to mention the new heroes that I’ve summoned in the past. Adding in their basic needs along with getting spare weapons… it’s not looking good.”

Sharena didn’t say anything at that moment as she was busy looking through the person’s thorough report. It showed specific details on each individual on the report along with how much finances they’ll need on the side. It also showed each of the individual’s faces for some reason. Still, it was a pretty good report. The only question is, “Have we really went through our resources that fast? I mean, with the townspeople's help, we didn’t seem to have a problem with it for a time.”

The person gave Sharena ‘the look’. “Need I remind you that those people also have lives of their own? I’m not going to solely rely on them for our supplies! No! Instead, I have a better solution for that.”

“Oh? What would that be exactly?”

Before the person could reply back, a knock came from the door interrupting them for a brief moment. The person walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a boy wearing the same thing as Sharena. “Oh, you’re back. How did it go with the merchants?”

“Well, it went well at first. But then…” The boy shuddered as he remembered something horrifying, “Brrr… However, I was able to secure some food for the time being.”

“Good. Also, your sister’s here.”

The person moved to the side revealing Sharena, who in return, waved to the boy. “Hey Alfonse! Where were you? I couldn’t find you this morning.”

“Oh, Sharena. Apologize, Kiran here had me go out and help with some merchants in town today. He wanted another source of income for resources so he had me go there.”

“What?! Why haven’t I heard of this?! I wanted to go to!”

“Because Princess Sharena,” Kiran replied. “One’s good enough. If I had sent two of the royal siblings down into town, not only it will cause a disturbance, it would also called in assassin’s to kill both of you at the same time.”

Sharena pouted but didn’t say anything to it. She was a bit peeved at not having to go into town and Alfonse gets to go do work for the Order, but she understood what Kiran was only looking out for them.

That doesn’t mean that she’s helpless though. Far from it. For now though…

Sharena placed the stack of papers back onto Kiran’s table and walked over to the door. “So Alfonse! Tell me about what you did when you were in town! I want to know the exact details of everything!”

Alfonse chuckled. “Alright alright. Just calm down.” He turned to Kiran, who was going back into his room, “You’re not coming Kiran?”

“Later,” Kiran bluntly replied. “I got some papers to fill out.” Not hearing anything from Alfonse or Sharena, he assumed that they had left and sighed in relief. He turned back to the door and closed it. After that, he returned back to the table and resumed writing in his journal.

* * *

_Right, back to my report._

_Apparently, Alfonse and Sharena had taken upon themselves to visit me during that time. I had some intentions of giving my report to Alfonse, but I have a feeling that he’ll store it and not give it a read. Still, it would do him some good to read it! He’s going to be the king of Askr one day, he won’t be a prince for much longer for gods sake!_

_Nevermind that then. I have to go now. I’m feeling a bit peckish at the moment and I can’t concentrate on my work at this state. For now, I’ll leave it here. This is Kiran, off for the day._

_P.S. Why do they keep calling me Kiran in the first place anyways? It’s not even my name._

_My name is Josh, my fucking gods! Remember it! It’s not that hard!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I would say that it was... a good prologue? I'm not sure, I kinda felt like it could've been better. Either way, that's that.
> 
> A bit short, yes, but at the time I've posted this, I'm drunk off of sleepiness and out of energy from those sodas. Now, if there are those that came from FFN.net, I want to remind you that this isn't the 'Josh' from that story. This is another Josh, sort of like a another copy of Josh, only different. How different though? Hard to say at this time but I know what I'm doing... Most of the time anyways. That story though is on hiatus right now. I'll get back to it, just need some time away from it is all. Kinda counterproductive
> 
> Updates for this fic will be from two weeks to about a month. All stories in this will all be one-shots, but they will connect in a way. Look forward to them in the future!
> 
> Laters!


	2. The Two Corrins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was it a good idea to summon someone that meant so much for them in the first place? Oh right, I was promised a reward for this if I did summoned them here. Looking back on it now... it may have not been a good idea at the time. Hopefully it'll pass... hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what to say at the beginning, but I have here a new chapter! So... here ya go!

Josh walked down the halls of the Order with a stack of papers in his hands. He had just finished his reports on the the teams he’d sent a week back. The World of Mystery team that he’d sent were able to push back the Emblian, although they had lost a swordsman during one of the battles. The swordsman in question did recover, although he was seen heading towards the Training Towers alone at times. While it did concern him about his mentality, he didn’t mind it as it will help him get stronger so… eh.

As he walked down the halls of the Order, he came across the outdoor corridor that lead up to the garden area of the Order. He proceeded down the hall, minding the cracks that were on the ground. Josh made a mental note to repair the outdoor corridor in the future. About a minute or so down the hall, he came across a rare sight but also something he would rather not encounter at all.

In front of him was a tree that reached above the walls of the Order with many branches holding many types of floral on them. While the tree was beautiful in many ways, that’s not what Josh was dreading. At the base of the tree was a woman with long black flowing hair with a regal white dress. She wore some regal accessories on her person and her staff was off to the side. Speaking of which, there were two people that were sleeping besides her, both of which Josh was hoping they wouldn’t wake up. Both had silver hair, one long and one short, wearing the same kind of clothing and no shoewear.

What he was seeing in front of him was Queen Mikoto rubbing both Corrin’s head, humming a lullaby to them as they slept besides their mother. While the sight itself was heartwarming, it’s not what Josh wanted right now. Hell, he could still remember the day that he’d summoned Mikoto.

**000**

**Few weeks ago**

_Both Corrins had went up to Josh one day, asking if he could summon a specific hero for them. Apparently, it was their mother that they wished to be summoned. While Josh had told the two that it would take a tremendous amount of orbs and waiting for the right event to show up, that alone wasn’t enough to deteriorate them from their goal. With a heavy sigh, Josh reluctantly agree to their request and asked them to gather up the orbs required for the summoning._

_A week later, the two Corrins came back ragged, each holding two bags with enough orbs in them. It was pretty impressive that they were able to get this many orbs without food or sleep. Creepy, but impressive._

_Josh, Male and Female Corrin were now at the summoning grounds with the stone tablet right at the center of the circle. Josh turned to the two Corrins as he loaded the orbs into the Breidablik. “Now, you two do understand that I have no control over who gets summoned right? Every summon I do is completely random and it may not your mother that you’re looking for.”_

_Male Corrin nodded. “We understand. It’s just… “_

_“Our mother died trying to protect us from that weapon that our… father, had given us. We’ve wanted to see her ever since and apologize.”_

_“Yes, and to see her again after so long. Please understand.”_

_Josh huffed and rubbed his head. He did understand what they were trying to say, seeing as he also has family of his own. Still, this didn’t make things any better as the event is was about to end. By the time that the two Corrins had set out to grab the orbs, Josh had also sent out some groups to clear some areas that may have not been cleared yet. Only about three orbs were provided to him and some Hero Feathers. The orbs that the Corrins had brought in had roughly about thirty or so in them. With this many orbs, Josh could only summon heroes for only about two or three tries before he ran out of the orbs. In addition, the event that’s currently going on had at least a 3% chance of summoning a powerful hero, which included Mikoto. Chances were slim and even if there were some inaccuracy to those stats, it still seemed low._

_Josh looked back to the two Corrins, who were still looking at him with those god damn eyes. Having those eyes staring at him made him both annoyed and uncomfortable. With a heavy sigh, Josh aimed the Breidablik at the stone tablet in the middle of the circle. “Don’t say that I didn’t warn you.”_

_And fired._

**000**

It had only took about five tries in order to get Mikoto summoned. When that happened, the Corrins cried out their hearts as they were finally reunited with their mother. Josh only stood there awkwardly, watching the three just cry together. He didn’t even know what should he do in that situation! So he only did the one thing that would make sense in that situation.

He walked away, leaving the three to their reunion.

Since then, he’d avoided the Corrins and their mother whenever they appear in his line of sights. He didn’t want to intrude on their private moment, but for whatever reason, they seemed hellbent on inviting him to something. Whatever it was, he wanted no part in it.

Before Josh could escape, Mikoto momentarily stopped her humming as she spotted Josh looking at them. “Oh. Sir Kiran. I was wondering who was it I heard coming.”

“Queen Mikoto.” Josh bowed to her, “I didn’t mean to disturb your time with your family. I’ll leave you to your moment.”

Josh began to walk away from them, but before he could gain some distance away from them, something tackled him down to the ground, making him lose those reports in his hands. He looked back at the one that tackled him down with a heated glare and saw that it was the male Corrin who did the deed. Just as he was about to say something to him, Corrin beat him to it. “No way! I don’t want you to leave Uncle!”

When male Corrin said that, Josh’s body went rigid. “...Uncle?”

“Um, yeah? You’re our uncle!”

Josh didn’t say anything for a full minute there. In his time with the Order, he has always been called ‘Kiran’ or ‘Sir’ by the other Heroes. Not once was he called something like ‘Uncle’. Well, actually, there was one time where one of the heroes had called him ‘Father’. For whatever reason, they blushed like crazy and fled like a wild beast. It confused him greatly, but he didn’t paid any mind to it. Now he was face with being called ‘Uncle’. If anyone else had heard this, they wouldn’t mind being called that as they’re part of the family. But for Josh though…

“I ain’t your damned Uncle!” Josh exclaimed.  
“But you are! You were the one that summoned mother!”

“Yeah, and only that! I don’t remember being a part of the royal family here!”

“Actually,” the female Corrin that was still besides Mikoto replied. “We had a discussion regarding you after you summoned mother. We decided unanimously that since you’ve done a great deal for both my brother and our mother, you are to be a member of our family.”

Josh now had a shocked expression. “What?! I never agreed to that at all! You just decided that on your own!”

“But uncle-!”

“No! Don’t call me that!” Before anyone could say anything, Josh had pushed male Corrin off of him, grabbed the papers that contain the report and bolted out of there.

Both of the Corrins suddenly ran after him, calling out to them and telling him to stop and accept them as their cousins. Soon enough, they were gone, only Mikoto was the only one still under the tree. While Mikoto was surprised by how her daughter and son started chasing after Josh, she was happy enough that she gets to see her family again after so long. She had missed the days when they were young and full of energy. The days of when they would get into trouble. The days of when they were full of laughter and cheer. Those were the days…

But it was not meant to be.

She was killed in front of them by that weapon from their ‘father’ and had to see their horrified face as she was dying in front of them. She wanted to tell them that it wasn’t their fault for her death, to continue to live on and bring the world to peace. But she couldn’t do it. She had already died before she could say or do anything. And it filled her with regret every single day.

But then, she was brought here by some kind of divination and is now living with her family once again. All thanks to Josh. _‘And I will always be grateful to him. For giving me a chance to be with them again.’_ It was with that thought that made Mikoto smile radiantly, thanking Josh for giving her this chance to be with her family.

* * *

_“I ONLY SUMMONED HER HERE BECAUSE YOU GUYS WOULDN’T SHUT UP ABOUT HER IN THE FIRST PLACE! JUST TAKE THAT AND BE GRATEFUL FOR IT!”_

_“NO! WE WANT YOU TO BE OUR UNCLE FOR OUR FAMILY!”_

_“NEVER!”_

_“YOU CAN’T DENY IT UNCLE! JUST ACCEPT IT!”_

_“WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy holiday everyone! And thank you for reading this!


	3. Private time ruined... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another way of looking to find a place to relax. Next time though, I might want to rethink about going into the library when the chances of me being spotted by a hero are incredibly high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a continuation from the last chapter. I might have forgotten to mention this earlier, but each of the one shots here are not going to be in chronological order. Just thought I let you guys know. 
> 
> With that, thank you for reading this and I'll see you guys later!

Today, as normal, Josh is reading a book that he’d found in the royal library this morning and is currently reading its contents to the fullest. It was one of those rare days when the heroes weren’t constantly asking them on what should they be doing for the day. No, everyone is at the harvest festival and having a good time. Seeing this as an opportunity, he took it upon himself to hold down the fort until they return. 

 

In reality, he’s looking for an excuse to get away from the heroes and their antics. So far, it’s doing wonders for him.

 

“Haaaaa, why didn’t I think of this sooner? Having one of the tacticians I’ve summoned to take over for me and letting them think I had other things to attend to, genius.” Josh sighed contently and continued to read his book in peace. 

 

_ CRRRREEEAAAAKKKK _

 

That is, until the door to the library was open. 

 

With a groan leaving his mouth, he looked over his book to see who was coming into the library and to disturb his peacetime. It turns out, it was the female Corrin who had come in. While he was confused by this, he didn’t mind it as it probably had nothing to do with him. 

 

Unless it was for him to be accepted into the royal family of Corrins. Then he’s screwed. 

 

He continued to read his book for about three minutes until he felt something tap his shoulder. He turned around and found a finger poking his right cheek. Apparently, female Corrin had decided to play a little trick to him while he was reading. “Heheheh, hello there Uncle.” Female Corrin then took it upon herself to sit right next to Josh, who had let out a sad sigh as his time for peace was coming to an end. “Sorry for scaring you like that. I couldn’t resist.”

 

Josh’s response for that is to flick her forehead. “I already knew you were coming in, seeing that I saw you come into the library beforehand.” Josh closed his book and set it on the table before resuming his conversation with the female Corrin, “Though, if it’s for me to be part of your royal family, my answer is and will always be, no.”

 

“N-No, it’s not that this time,” Female Corrin said as she rubbed her forehead. “This time, I wanted to ask you something.”

 

“Oh? And what is this ‘something’ you wanted to ask me? And if it’s wanting me to summon someone you know, then let me tell you-”

 

“It’s not that either! I just… Do you know where my brother is? I couldn’t find him in his room.”

 

“Are you talking about Xander, Ryoma or male Corrin?”

 

“Um, I already know where Xander and Ryoma are so…”

 

“If that’s the case,” Josh pointed at the door where female Corrin went in and picking his book back up. “He’s in his room getting something for the harvest festival. Not sure what it is but I don’t care enough to know what it is.”

 

Female Corrin nodded, but didn’t make any movement to find the male Corrin. Instead, she had found a seat next to Josh and sat in it, causing him to sigh. “Is there something else you need Princess Corrin?”

 

Female Corrin pouted. “I’ve told you before Kiran, I don’t want to be called that.”

 

“And I told you that I don’t want to become a part of your royal family. And yet, you still insist on me wanting in on your family.”

 

“Ohhhh, you really are like our tactician from my world.”

 

Josh’s finger twitched as he was about to flip the page of his book. While the heroes of the other worlds were like children, all of them claimed that they had someone that had lead them towards either to victory in battle or peace for their worlds. And it was always that one person that had liked and trust to the ends of their world. That one person was what intrigued Josh the most. The thought of someone like him in the other heroes world and making sure that they were kept in line? He’d like to the meet the person and give them a pat on the back for doing something like that. “That does remind me. The person you mentioned before, what are they like?”

 

Female Corrin’s face lit up like fire as she heard Josh ask her a question. “They’re someone that I can trust with my life! Without them, my family wouldn’t have gained peace for our kingdom!”

 

“Hmmm, anything else?”

 

“...Well, there is one thing…”

 

**000**

 

_ “Whose idea was it to go charging into the enemy headfirst without listening to my plan?!” _

 

_ “I-I thought the plan was to distract them while everyone else would flank them from behind!” _

 

_ “NO! The actual plan was that I go garner the attention of the enemy, while you and your squad go in for their leader! What part of the plan do you not understand?!” _

 

_ “The fact that you would go out there and get the entire army right at you! How could you-!” _

 

_ “It was either that or we have to literally fight every single general they have on the field! Which is more of a time saver to you?!” _

 

**000**

 

“He was always was looking for a way to effectively win a battle in the least amount of time. After that, he would go back to his room and continue thinking more plans to use in the future. To everyone else, it would seem that he’s suicidal. But to us… he’s the most important figure to us all.” 

 

Female Corrin had a soft smile that appeared on her face as she reminisce about the times she’d spent with their tactician. Meanwhile, Josh only prayed for their tactician’s mind to stay intact if these heroes were to act like they were in this world. In fact, if the other heroes world were to have tacticians like the one in female Corrin’s world, then he prayed for all of them to have their minds intact. 

 

Seriously, these heroes are hopeless.

 

As female Corrin was about to tell Josh more about their tactician, the door to the library had been slammed open, causing the attendant at the front desk to harshly shush them. Both female Corrin and Josh looked over to the entrance and found male Corrin looking around in a frantic despite the attendant shushing him. “Hello?! Sister?! Are you here?!” Josh looked at male Corrin like he was some kind of crazed person and just decided to continue reading. 

 

However, that wasn’t the case when all of the sudden, female Corrin had jumped from her seat and exclaimed out loud. “Oh right! I remember why I went looking for my brother! I wanted his opinion on the dress I bought before!” With that, female Corrin quickly went over to male Corrin before he would do something drastic and waved to Josh as they left. “Goodbye uncle Kiran! We hope to see you at the harvest festival!” 

 

After that, the two left the library in peace. Still, Josh was a bit peeved that his private time was ruined by them so he just sighed and place the book back on its original shelf. Still, he was able to learn a bit more about the tactician from Corrin’s world, so that’s good. Having to be the tactician to a group of people that have no way of learning the consequences of their actions and making them learn it the hard way… it’s hard really. 

 

Well, whatever. It’s not his problem to begin with. 

 

With a nod and an apology to the attendant that had to go through that ordeal, he made his back to his room hoping to regain back some of his private time…

 

Though, to be fair, when was the last time he ever had any private time to himself?  


	4. Lesson's to be Learned (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having to teach these heroes is hard work, but we need competent heroes as it is.

_ Journal #400 _

_Robin (the female Robin) had came up to me this morning and asked me to train with her. I agreed to it, seeing as I needed to exercise as well so that I keep my wits about me. We trained and after that, we talked for a bit. However, the strange thing was that when I asked her about what kind of tactician she was, she didn’t say anything for a minute. I can understand if some of the heroes that were here has some issues, but I do hope this won’t affect anything in the future. When she turned towards me, she was… blushing? What? Was she having a fever or something?_

_In any case, I told her to take a break for the day and left the training hall. Not sure why she was blushing but it doesn’t seem to be affecting anything major right now. Hmmm, I suppose I should send the heroes on their missions for the day. Can’t have them relax just yet. This is Kiran (Josh), signing off for now._

* * *

In the middle of the Order hall, groups of heroes were standing about in front of several portals that were opened. In front of them was Josh holding a clipboard in his hands. “Okay, so here are everyone’s objectives for the day,” Josh looked at the group of swordsman. “Group 1 are to go into Training Tower and are to fight against the phantoms inside. Make sure that you don’t forget to collect the badges at the end of it.”

  
“Ah man. That’s it? I thought we head into a big battle and get all the glory and stuff!” A black haired boy said.

“Yes, and I thought I get a day off from this mess of an Order. But not all of us are get what we want now, do we?” A grumble from the boy was heard, but nothing else was heard from him. “Now, if there’s nothing else worth mentioning, get going.”

With Group 1 out of the way, he turned to Group 2 which consisted of two blue tomes, a cleric and a cavalier with a lance. “Group 2, you’re to go to the arena until all three of those dual swords are depleted. Once that’s done, repeat that process for about two to three times until we’re at an appropriate rank.”

One of the blue tome mages, a younger looking girl wearing the same clothing as the female Robin only with a few modification, raised her hands. “What rank should we head for this time mister Kiran?”

“Around the thousands would do. If you lose in the streak however, you’ll have to start the process over.”

“What?!” a mage with long green hair exclaimed. “But evil could be out there in the world, disturbing the peace upon the people! And we are to just ignore them?!”

“Not unless you want to die instantly L’Arachel. As of now, you could barely damage an enemy with your power as it is. Female Morgan, I’m trusting in you to lead your group.”

“You got it Kiran!” Female Morgan saluted.

Josh nodded and turned back to the remaining two. “Peri, keep the enemy on you and keep moving. You’re the only melee attacker in the group. Don’t let the mages fall, alright?”

“Heheheheh. Alright Kiran.” The blue and pink haired twirled her spear and then resting it at her side, “I’ll kill those that dare stand in our way.”

With that said, Josh turned to look at the young brown haired cleric, who then nodded to him as if saying ‘she’ll keep her in check’. “Right, if that’s everything, head on out to your objective. Don’t come back until you’re done.”

The two groups said their farewells to the other groups that were waiting for their turn and heading into the portals. With them out, Josh turned to the remaining of the groups. “Alright! For the remaining of the groups still here, head into the special event portals! Get all of the Hero Feathers you can muster up and keep at it until you have enough! Dismiss!” With a rousing yell, each of the groups walked to the special portals and headed towards their destinations.

The main hall of the Order was now completely devoid of people with the exception of the Order’s owl, Feh, and Josh himself. With a sigh leaving his mouth, he began to walk back to his room with the intent of resting his weary body.

“Um… sir Kiran?”

Until that rang out.

Taking a deep breath, Josh turned around to face the individual that wanted to interrupt his peace time to find… nothing?

“Down here…”

Josh looked down to find a young girl with short green hair and a mage’s cape. “Oh, Nino. Is there something you need?”

She pushed her index fingers together for a few seconds before reaching around her back and pulling out a book. “Can you teach me how to read again?”

Josh looked confused until he took the book from Nino and saw what she wanted to do. In his mind, he was planning on writing to his family back in the countryside of Askr to send some money to them and to let them know how he’s doing since that day of the summoning. It worried them to no end, even going as far as to storm the castle at one point since his stay at the Order. Or at least, tried to.

But back to Nino.

Josh sighed a bit before kneeling next to Nino’s level and rubbing her head. “Alright. I’ll help you learn how to read.” Before Nino could say anything else, Josh placed a single digit on her lips, “However, don’t think it’ll be just that. I’ll have you go through some of my lessons after our reading and then some basic problems I came up with in my spare time.” And from there, Josh had stood back up and started mumbling under his breath about Nino’s teaching place.

Nino now looked like she was regretting asking Josh to teach her how to read. She had forgotten that Josh was known to be a strict teacher. So strict that he had the whole Order attend his lessons and write down something called math. He had everyone do these problems during their free time and afterwards handing in their problems to Josh.

_“You may be heroes from other worlds, but that doesn’t mean you get special privileges. You’re going to lead this world and your own to peace soon enough when things are calm here. Now stop talking and answer this question.”_

That was what Josh had said to the heroes at one point during their stay. It may sound like Josh was actively trying to ruin their lives, but in some of the eyes of certain heroes, he was trying his best to help them in a way that they don’t understand. Nino did understand that he was looking out for everyone but it didn’t diminish the fact that Josh could’ve been a little lenient to their lessons every so often. As she was having this thought in her mind, she didn’t realize a hand being offered to her. She looked up to find Josh giving his hand to her while giving her a soft smile.

“Come on Nino. It’s best not to stay here when I said I’ll help teach you read.” Josh softly said to Nino.

Nino looked at the hand and then to Josh and gently smiled to him. She took his hand and the two walked down the hall hand in hand. _‘Sir Kiran may act the way he does, but he’s always looking out for all of us. He really is my big brother.’_ It’s with that thought that Nino brightly smiled. Josh, on the other hand…

_‘Best to get the hell out of here before Jaffar comes by and kills me. As far as I’m confident in my combat skills, I can’t risk him cutting me down where I stand.’_ Josh had saw a silhouette of a figure in the distant on the other side of the corridor, thought that Jaffar was coming down the hall and promptly left for his room with Nino in tow.

Confident enough to defend himself, but not confident enough to take someone like Jaffar. Best not risk someone that’s been with Nino for almost a decade coming at him like a demon and killing him in cold blood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say goodbye to the old year and into the new year!
> 
> Happy new years everyone!


	5. Popcorn anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's something that I can use to make everyone hate me and let someone else take the title of 'Royal Summoner', then I'll do it! Maybe one of my recipes might help with this... hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of the new year! May everyone have a good new year and I'll see you guys in the next one!

_Journal #421_

_Right, so I’ve meet the leader of the Emblian country, Veronica from the battlefield today. From my initial assumption, I expected her to be a some kind of a child that has no idea what they’re doing for their country and is just starting a war with Askr because they didn’t like them. After meeting with Veronica… I had so many questions, all of them not related to the point._

_Anyways, after dealing with them, I headed back to the Order to which I was then summoned to the conference room to explain what happened. It took about an hour before the meeting finally came to an end and that I was able to return back to my room to rest for the day. It wasn’t until something had arrived to my room in the form of a box…_

* * *

Josh was currently resting on his bed after the meeting. The meeting only entitled what should the Order do next and predict what the Emblian leader is going to strike next. It didn’t do them any good as they were just spouting out words back and forth. And it was at that point where the meeting had come to a stop for the day and everyone had left for their room. ‘Figures that we were going to get nowhere in no time. We don’t even have enough information and we still have to call for a meeting.’ He sighed in exasperation as to wipe away the memory of the meeting, ‘Wasted my time as it is. I could’ve been doing something else instead!’

_KNOCK-KNOCK_

A sudden knock at the door interrupted him from his rather dark thoughts. He stood up from his bed, grumbled something about setting something on fire and headed for the door. When he opened the door, he saw a figure wearing the royal armor of Askr standing in front of him. Well, it isn’t Alfonse or Sharena so, “Yes? Something you need?”

The soldier saluted. “Royal summoner! A package has arrived for you this morning sir!”

“Oh? A package? Who’s it from?”

“It was from a little girl! Looked to be from one of the villages south from here!”

Josh’s eyes widen in shock as he heard about the sender. ‘Sis? So she…’ Josh took the package, thanked him for delivering him the package and closed the door, all within a minute. The soldier stood there dumbfounded at the strange turn of events, but concluded that his business was done and returned back to his post.

Once he was certain that the soldier that had delivered the package was gone, he carefully opened the package and after fully opening the package, he was greeted with the sight of corn. Lots and lots of corn. He brushed aside the corn to see how many corn was in it. At the bottom of the package, he found a letter that was wedged by two corn. He took it out of the package and opened it up. It reads:

_Hey there big brother!_

_How are you? Hope that live in the royal family has been fun for you! As for us, we’re doing alright! It’s not like we missed you or anything! ...Oh, who am I kidding? Big brother! When is it that you’re coming back?! Mama’s worried that the royal family isn’t letting you take any breaks! Even I’m worried about your health! This package that we’ve sent you has your favorite food that you always like to eat. Hopefully, it will help you get some of your energy back. We’re hoping that the royal family will at least give you a holiday break! Get well soon and come back to us!_

_~Sis_

“...Perhaps I went a little too far in my exaggeration on the royal family.” Josh could only sweat at his sister’s proclamation about the royal family. He does hate them for forcefully summoning him here but he doesn’t mind it now. Because now he’s doing everything he can to get the royal family to hate him and make him leave. However, that plan seems to be having some… issues at the moment. Nonetheless, he’s determined to make that plan work.

But right now, the package.

Josh flips the package and lets the contents of the package flow out of it. It had took about two minutes before all of the corn was out. Apparently, his family had decided to give what may look like a miniature mountain in his room. “Seriously sis? I mean, I do like corn but this is just too much, even for me.” As Josh was wondering about what to do with the abundance of corn now in his possession, he suddenly had a flash of inspiration and smiled. But this wasn’t the kind of smile you would want to see. No, this…

...was the smile of a man that knows how to make a plan.

* * *

**Few hours later**

The heroes had just return from their objectives given to them by Josh. All of them were either sporting some bruises and minor injuries but nothing too serious. Those that were sporting the injuries were sent over to the infirmary to get their wounds checked while the one with the bruises were holding ice packs, made by the mages as per request of Josh.

One of the heroes with lilac hair and purple robe was walking down the hall and as he’s walking, his stomach growled. “Hmmm, perhaps I should get something to eat. That last battle has me working an appetite.” With that thought in mind, he made his way to the kitchen. As he walked over to the kitchen, he greeted the two blue haired prince and princess and soon, he found himself walking down the kitchen with both of them in tow.

Soon, they found themselves in the kitchen and upon entering the kitchen, they were hit with a smell that was unfamiliar to them. “Oh my. What is that smell?” The princess asked the two.

The prince smelled for a moment before replying, “It smells like one of those… how do you say, buttery sweets?”

“Well, whatever it may be,” The lilac hero interjecting the two. “It smells delectable. Who is on kitchen duty today?”

“That would be me.”

The three heroes turned to face the one that said that and immediately paled. Josh had walked up to them wearing an apron but he was still wearing his hood over his head, but the thing that scared them the most was the smile that he was giving them. Josh rarely smiled and even if he did, it was either his malicious intent to do something or a genuine smile. Even the genuine smile was rare! However, he was holding a bowl with something inside of it in his hand and placed it on one of the nearby tables.   
The three heroes looked inside of the bowl and saw that the contents were some kind of fluffy yet crisp food-like object. The smell that they were emitting though was that buttery smell the princes was talking about earlier. “U-Um, Kiran, sir?” The lilac hero nervously asked Josh, “If I may be bold to ask of you, what is… this?”

Josh huffed. “What you’re looking at is food. Nothing to wrong about that.”

“Well, yes. But I mean, what I mean is-!”

_GLOMP!_

Before the lilac hero could say anything else, Josh had grabbed a handful of the food inside of the bowl and shoved it inside of him. The prince and princess were worried for their friend as he was choking a bit on the food. After making sure their friend had properly chewed on the food, the lilac hero had a surprised expression on his face. “This is… delicious! It’s unlike what I’ve eaten here!” The lilac hero turned to face Josh, “What is this that you’ve made?”

Josh took off the apron and placed on one of the nearby tables. “Oh, just something I’ve made in the past. What you’re eating there is called popcorn.”

“Pop… corn?”

“A simple recipe really. Just add in some corn and some butter, and you got yourself some popcorn.”

The lilac and the twin blue haired heroes looked at each other and the bowl that contained the popcorn before deciding to try it out. Their faces lit up like a Fire tome on a holiday… whatever that means. In any case, they seemed to love it. “So, you like it?” The twins nodded as they eat the popcorn. “Good. That means you’re ready for some extra lessons.” The twins and the lilac hero paled at the word ‘lessons’. While they were familiar to the lessons they received back at their home world, it didn’t compared to the lessons that Josh gives out during their time here. It was… an interesting experience. A scary experience, but an interesting one nonetheless. Josh went back into the kitchen and fished out another bowl with popcorn in them. “I’ve got more if you want some. Although, if you do, expect the lessons to be more… intense in the future.” With that, Josh went back into the kitchen.

The lilac and blue-haired twin heroes looked at each other and huddled together to discuss the whether or not should they eat the popcorn. On one hand, it tasted delicious. But on the other hand, they would be given even harsher lessons in the future. The smell of the popcorn was delicious and if they look at the smoke that was emitting from the popcorn, they could see a hand just beckoning them to have some more.

That day was later known as the popcorn incident. Josh gave out harsh lessons to the trio of heroes plus some additional heroes when they smelled the popcorn in the kitchen. Josh was more well-liked to the heroes, much to the dismay of Josh who still plans on making everyone in the Order hate him.

The day where every hero and the royal family hate him seems so far away now… 


	6. Me, meet me (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh, I didn't think another me would appear in this world. 
> 
> ...Maybe I really should send a card to every hero that has my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about having my OC from my other story back on FFN.net and decided to bring him here. Still on hiatus as I wanted to focus on my other stories here. Will return to it as soon as this writer's block is out of my head. 
> 
> Quite contradictory, yes I know. I'm well aware of that. In any case, enjoy!

At the Order of Heroes, it was the start of the holiday festival. Heroes were wearing their holiday outfits, making gifts to give for their loved ones and generally having a good time. One person, however, was not in the mood. Josh was currently in his room looking over the reports that were made by the other members of the Order. Apparently, there were sightings of Emblians trying to take over the World of Mystery again. The heroes he’d sent prior to these events were able to drive them back, however, that wasn’t what Josh wanted. For some reason, he has this feeling that the Emblian didn’t just retake the World of Mystery just for its heroes. He believes that they might’ve done something over there while they were trying to conquer the World of Mystery.

 _‘It only took about three weeks to drive them out of the World of Mystery. Enough time to either plant something there or to grab something of importance. What that is, we don’t know.’_ Josh thought as he was skimming through the reports. It wasn’t enough that there were disturbances right behind his door due to the holidays, but it was also frustrating that he didn’t have enough information on the matter. He couldn’t let the Emblians get the upper hand on this. Not because they would use this chance to advance their forces, but to also make sure they don’t drag the war on any further.

And by gods, if he’s going to be in this for the long run, the royal family better have some money on hand!

As Josh was going over the reports, he heard the door behind him make a sound. He sighed heavily and walked over to his door. “Sharena, if it’s you wanting me to join the festivities, I don’t have time to-” Josh’s voice had died down as he saw who it was that knocked on his door.

It was Anna with her commander uniform and a red hat. She was also holding what seemed to be a bag filled with something in it. “Hey there Kiran! Happy Holidays!” She grabbed something from her bag and handed Josh the contents of her bag. Josh looked down to see a bundle of orbs sitting in his hands. He looked up from his hands to see Anna smiling at him. However, he knew what she actually meant and just sighed. “I knew you see it that way! Now come on! Let’s go greet the newcomers!” With a skip of her feet, she was gone.

Josh sighed again, grabbed the relic and followed Ana towards the summoning circle. If anyone else were to hear those words from Anna, they would assume that she was excited to meet those heroes just like Sharena or more happy to have more heroes joined the cause like Alfonse. However, to Josh…

It simply means more ways to earn more money.

* * *

The summoning circle, is and always will be, glowing with a bit of blue energy out of it. The stone tablet that sits in the center of the circle sleeps as if its waiting for something. Josh and Anna stood by at circle with Josh holding the ancient relic in his hand. “Honestly, why would you want me to summon some new heroes just for you get the hero feathers? Couldn’t we get them from the fountain or something?”

“No! Having those heroes and turning them into hero feathers is a great way of making money! Especially selling those feathers to those die-hard fans of ours!”

_~~~_

_The summoning process for each heroes is a fairly simple one. The summoner would only need to load in the first five orbs into the relic. After that, they would only need to fire at the stone tablet as to open a portal to a world. It is entirely random as to which hero is summoned, so there’s no guarantee of a specific hero. From there, a hero would emerge from the portal and form a contract with the summoner. However, there is a failsafe if a hero that has already been summoned, was summoned again._

_The duplicate hero would automatically turn into hero feathers, an item that allows a hero to go one level beyond their strength or they would fuse with the current hero that’s in the barrack, making them more powerful than before. As for the duplicate hero, they will simply go back to their own world, forgetting everything relating to them being summoned. A harmless procedure with minimal risk._

_~~~_

“I still don’t understand why would you sell those feathers to them in the first place. We need those if the heroes we have don’t get stronger. Not to mention them constantly reminding me of their former strength. It’s getting annoying really.”

“Ah, cheer up Kiran! It’s not like every hero wants your attention! I mean-”

“Utter one more word and I’ll see to it that our finances take a plunge within the next month.”

Anna promptly closed her mouth and went pale at the threat. Josh nodded and aimed the relic at the stone tablet. With precision and steady hands, he fired the orbs into the stone tablet and a bright pillar of light appeared. Josh stared at the pillar of light with an awed expression. No matter how many times he’d seen this, it had never cease to amaze him. Even before becoming the summoner, he always had dreamed of seeing something like this.

As much as Josh wanted to admire the view a little longer, the pillar of light slowly dissipated and a cloud of smoke soon veiled the area. A figure could be seen inside the smoke and from Josh and Anna’s view, it looked to be a man. Once the smoke cleared out, they were able to get a clear view of the new hero Josh summoned.

The hero was a man that wore what looked to be full on Ylissean armor with the Ylissean crest on the center, a helmet with a single slit across the eye region with a dent on the left side and several other miscellaneous objects on his person. “Hm. It would appear that I’ve been summoned here. No matter, I’ll figure something out.” His eyes then turned to Josh, who was looking at him analytically, “So, you’re the summoner here. Any chance you’ll let me leave here?”

Josh chuckled a bit. “Honestly, if I were to summon one of the tacticians from the World of Awakening, I would’ve sent them a card.”

“Oh? And what would that card be?”

“A card that reads ‘I’m sorry for your loss of sanity.’”

The armored hero didn’t say anything at first, making Josh curious about what he’s going to say next and Anna looking at him like she knows him from somewhere, until the armoured hero suddenly chuckled deeply inside of his helmet. It wasn’t until he started bellowing out loud that it startled Anna to the core. “So, you’re me then.”

Josh nodded. “In a way.”

“Hmm. If I had to guess, Anna here is making you use whatever name she’d picked instead of your own.”

“Yeah. That’s the gist of it.”

“Hm. Sounds like her alright.”

“Um, guys?” Anna decided that now would be a good time to cut into the conversation, “You do know that I’m standing right here, right?”

Both Josh and the other Josh looked at each other and then back at Anna. The armored Josh shook his head as if offended by something Anna did. “Oh, we’re fully aware alright.”

“We’re just wondering where has our sanity has gone.” Josh added. “That and the fact I’m here against my will and you’re not letting me leave. At all.” He ended with a glare to Anna.

Anna seemed to notice the glares she’s receiving from Josh and laughs nervously. “ Ah, come on! You’re still hung up on that? I told you can go back when the war’s over!”

“Which would translate into, ‘Please just stay and make more money for you or else I’ll make your life a living hell.’” Armored Josh stated to the Anna who didn’t even look ashamed and opted for a cute expression. He then sighed at this and lead the hooded Josh away from the summoning circle and Anna. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

The hooded Josh shrugged and followed the armored hero. “Yeah. I think we can call this session a finish.” With that, the two left the summoning circle. Anna just stood there wondering what had just happened before shrugging herself and following the two out of the summoning circle..

Wait, what about the other orbs? Anyone? Guys?

...You guys want to try your hand at this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Joshs would like to take the time to say that their opinion on Anna is just an opinion. Nothing more, nothing less. 
> 
> Also, the other orbs were just duplicate 3 star heroes. At least, we have some hero feathers?


	7. Greil Mercenaries at it again (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having most of the Greil Mercenaries was suppose to make work more efficiently. Who knew they had it in them to steal from me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for the long time but I had, at first, ran out of ideas for this. Then I saw the new event on FEH and then this. Was made in a rush, but hopefully it's still good either way. Thank you for waiting and enjoy!

As always, Josh was in his room looking over his reports from the latest battles. Another event portal had opened up in the main hall and he had just sent out a team to get whatever resources they could find. After several minutes had passed and the team came back with some hero feathers and two orbs. However, one of the group members, the young Ike, had his face that had a nostalgic expression. Josh wasn’t sure what he saw in that portal, but it was worth running past him when he asked for his report, grabbed Mist along the way and bolted down the hall like there’s no tomorrow.

 

Well, whatever. So long as he gave his report to him by the end of the day.

 

 _‘Still, it’s kinda weird for him to just bolt like that,’_ Josh thought to himself as he shuffles through the reports. _‘Ike’s usually the more calm type. Well, the axe one that is. In any case, it’s almost as if he saw someone he knew before…’_

 

Suddenly, Josh jolted his head up in revelation and looked to the door as if to wait for that dreaded noise. “Oh crap.” He quickly checked in his drawer to see if the Breidablik was still there. To his horror, it was not and Josh soon burst out of his room in search for Ike. “Gods damn it Ike! You knew that only I can use it and yet you still want to use it to bring whoever it was you saw here! Shit shit shit!” Josh muttered under his breath as he continued his frantic search for the Breidablik.

 

While the Breidablik only worked for Josh and that no one else could use it, but if he were to lose the relic that was given to him by the royal family, it would mean the end of the life that he was in. Plus, he would be labeled a criminal to the state and be hunted down like an animal. It was exaggeration yes, but it was one that will come true... Eventually. 

 

He’d passed several other heroes along the way and some of them tried to say their greetings, but Josh ignored them as he was too busy trying to find the young Ike. He had an idea though as he was walking and came across the door to the summoning room. He pressed his ear against the door and if one were to listen close enough, they could hear yelling behind the door.

 

The summoning room was enchanted with sound-proofed magic to prevent anyone from making a racket from the other side of the door. It may seem weird that there would be magic like that to be placed in the summoning room, but it takes a huge amount of concentration in order to use the Breidablik. While the orbs do help with the summoning, it all really depends on the user to summon a hero from another world. The fact that Josh was able to hear something like yelling on the other side of the door says something about him but now’s not the time for that.

 

With one swift motion, Josh flung the door open and saw a really weird sight.

 

In front of him was the Greil Mercenaries, the young version of Ike and the cleric Mist trying to pull the trigger, while Titiana and Soren were off to the side watching it all go down. Oscar was there as well, only he just drinking tea. “What…” Josh started slowly, “In the nine hells of this planet are you all doing?!”

 

Young Mist tried to explain to Josh about what they’re doing but all that he got out of it were a bunch of jumbled words along with her flailing her arms about. Soren, the young tactician with the green robes decided to step in to stop Mist from embarrassing herself. “As you can probably already tell Summoner Kiran, both Mist and Ike here wanted to summon their father here. Seeing your track record, as you called it, they didn’t want to take the risk of having some deal that would only work in your favor and-”

 

“-decided that the only thing they were going to get him was to steal the Breidablik and summon their father themselves.” Josh sighed at this. “I get why you’re here Soren, but I don’t get why Titania is here.”

 

She cleared her throat nervously as she addressed Josh. “W-Well, I had originally planned on stopping them from abusing the relic, but after hearing what it could do…” She didn’t say anymore but Josh had the idea and just sighed.

 

Josh looked to Oscar who was still drinking, who in turned looked back at Josh. Oscar shrugged and continued drinking. To the others, it looked weird but to Josh, he had the idea. Josh took big strides towards young Ike and Mist and snatched the Breidablik. “Just this once and then I’ll forget this all had happened. But,” Josh stopped the two that were about to cheer. “If you guys were to do this again in the near future, it’s off to the mines for you!”

 

The Greil Mercenaries looked at Josh confused, making Josh once again. “There’s been a mine located in the Eastern part of Zenith. It’s practically filled with the very orbs that I need to summon heroes. And they’re hard to get as they require some delicate touch. You still steal the Breidablik and off to the mines you go. Got that?” With the way they nodded their head, it would seem like they did.

 

With a final nod, Josh aimed the Breidablik at the stone tablet and fired again.

* * *

Greil was meet with tears and lots of hugs though few had stayed back. He was confused for a moment before he himself broke into tears. Josh stood by the sideline just watching the reunion unfold in front of him. While it was heartwarming to see something like this every now and then, he wished that the heroes would show some restraint.

 

Still, he does what he can for the heroes to make sure no harm comes to them. Without them, he can’t get the resources he needs. That and his plan to make them hate him would fail… Now there’s a thought.


	8. Picking a side? No thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to find a compromise between two royal families is no easy work. Fortunately, Josh might have found a solution. At least for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you play FE Fates for the first time and you get to the Fate's choice in the game, don't you ever want to just slap both the royal families for not coming up to share Corrin? Just something that gets me whenever I play Fates. Enjoy the chapter!

It was like any ordinary day here at the Order. The Heroes were walking about as usual and Josh was going through some of the projects that he’d been wanting to do for some time. Josh walked down the hall, giving the heroes the cold shoulder but sometimes returning some greetings to the Heroes. While he may not like how the Heroes operate, he’s not going to argue the efficiency of their work despite some setbacks. As Josh walked along the halls of the Order, he soon found himself back in the main hall and came across a sight to behold.

“Corrin’s our brother Norihan scum!”

“Filthy Hoshidan! Get your hands off of Corrin!”

Apparently it was ‘Bother Josh with some shit he doesn’t want to deal with’ day, because in front of him were the royal families of both Hoshido and Nohr duking it out for whatever reason he doesn’t bother to remember. Upon looking at the situation a bit closer, he could see that both Corrins were in the middle of it all. Josh immediately understood the situation and sighed. “One minute. I wanted at least one minute of peace around here.” Josh muttered to himself before moving towards the soon to be battling families.

“Keep your hands away from Corrin!” The red-headed princess pulled on female Corrin’s arm. “She’s our family!”

“Ohoho. I do believe you’re mistaken.” The other princess with the purple hair retorted and pulled harder on female Corrin’s arm. “She belongs with us. It was your fault that you didn’t keep a close eye on her.”

“U-Um, big sister Camilla? Big sister Hinoka? You’re hurting me…” Female Corrin pleaded with the two but her cries went unanswered as her arms felt like they were about to be ripped from her sockets. She looked to her right to see that her male counterpart wasn’t doing so good as well. Xander and Ryoma were doing a tug-of-war on male Corrin’s arms along with Takumi and Leo pulling with their respective siblings. Meanwhile, it would seem that the younger of the siblings opted to hang back and let their older siblings to do the work. She would sigh at this, but it would end up with a grunt of pain, and she really didn’t want to escalate the situation as it already has.

Ever since both the royal families were summoned by Josh, they had done nothing but to try to spend some time with them. However, whenever they tried to get their attention, it ends up in a big fight. The male and female Corrin don’t know why they couldn’t just get along with each other in the first place but they think it may have something to do with someone interfering with them. Either way, it was starting to get annoying.

Just as things were about to get worse, Josh had appeared and nabbed male and female Corrin by the shoulder. When the two were about to thank Josh for helping them, their face paled.

Josh was livid, to say the least. The fact that he hadn’t blown his casket was impressive enough. Xander and Ryoma turned to the person that had interrupted them and when they saw Josh’s expression, both Xander and Ryoma just vanished and appeared on one of the walls with both of their backs straighten. The other siblings on the other hand were huddled together to avoid incurring Josh’s wrath.

Josh rarely gets angry and most of the things that happen to him on a daily basis were just annoyances at best. However, there was one time when Josh had gotten so angry at a hero, he banished them to another part of Zenith to acquire something that didn’t even exist in the first place. Next week rolled by and the hero was left with some scars both physical and mental wise. It was there that no hero should incur Josh’s wrath for as long as possible. Josh walked to the two, pinning them with his fiercest glare he could muster. “So, I was minding my business reading the reports from the incoming teams… when I find this mess in front of my eyes.” By now, Josh was right in front of Xander’s and Ryoma’s face. “Tell me why I shouldn’t just send you down into the pits of hell for ruining my day with this.”

“Please wait!"

Josh turned around, missing both Xander’s and Ryoma’s paled expression, and saw male Corrin standing a distance between him and Josh. “They were just… um, playing… tug-of-war?”

…

…

…

While Josh was familiar with the term ‘tug-of-war’ since he was the one that came up with the idea in the first place, he knew immediately that male Corrin was just sticking his neck out for his siblings. Hell, Josh could even see female Corrin wanting to say something as well from the wall. With a sigh, Josh rubbed his head in a annoyed manner. “Alright, fine. I won’t punish them for disturbing my time here.”

Male Corrin’s face lit up. “Then-!”

“Instead, I’ll just have everyone take the punishment.”

At that announcement, everyone’s face just froze. Whether or not Josh noticed this was something he’d not care for. Instead, he continued. “Everyone, report over to the entrance of the Order of Heroes. I got an assignment for all of you.” With a evil grin forming, he walked past male Corrin who was still petrified at the prospect of punishment. It mostly took about an hour or so before they snapped out of it and dashed towards the hall where Josh had gone down to beg for his forgiveness.

* * *

It turns out that the punishment for their behavior was to go into town and patrol. Simple enough. Yet for whatever reason, the Hoshidan and Norian family always came back with bruises and bumps on their bodies. As they walk back, they felt their respect for Josh increase as they realized what he always had to do for the people. Josh, on the other hand, felt a chill down his spine as he walked towards Alfonse’s room.

He might have to work on his plan a little bit longer. 


	9. A Look into Josh's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peak into something secretive never does hurt anyone, right? I mean, it's only a little peak. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting any new chapters for a while as there's a huge exam coming my way and I'll need everything in my brain to make it through. Though, I have a feeling that's a tall order to fill. Welp, wish me luck guys and enjoy the chapter!

**Journal #1023**

_I don’t know how and I don’t know why, but the plan isn’t working. Female Robin is with my counterpart as I write this latest journal entry. Whenever I walk past her, I could feel her staring at the back of my head for whatever reason. I’ve been told by my counterpart that she and him go way back, although it would seem to be one-sided from my perspective._

_Who’s liking who, I’ll never know._

_In any case, that’s not important. So far, most of the heroes like me due to them misunderstanding my actions. The recent hero that I had encountered, I had him go to one of the worlds alone and tried his best against a phantom army. He came back and I half expected him to be sneering at me on the way to the infirmary. Instead, he gave me a smile, thanking me for helping him see that he needs more training. Why are you thanking me for!? I was trying to get you to hate me damnit! And another thing! One of the female heroes, I think her name was Panne, asked me if she could hunt into one of the nearby woods. I gave her the go ahead and then she drags me along with her._

_Obviously, I tried to get her to let go of me but she vehemently refused and continued to drag me until we reached the forest. I had told her that the woods that we’re in were homes to those damned snakes that were giving us trouble in the past week. It took us three days to get home and Panne looked fine when we first entered the forest. She even had the guts to thank me for ‘accompanying’ her on the hunting trip!_

_I didn’t even want to go along you damned bastard!_

~~~

**Journal # 1230**

_As of now, the plan to make everyone hate me is going downhill as I write this. Another of the heroes by the name of Tiki, the younger version, wanted me to play with her the other day. I thought it would be a waste of my time doing so since she’s got so many other heroes that could play with her, when I had a thought. If I could make her cry, the other heroes would misunderstand the situation, the royal siblings would see this and be disgusted by me and fire me, making me go back to my family! It’s practically genius!_

_So I played with her, doing everything I could do to make her cry. However, that didn’t go so well. As we continued our play session, bandits had popped out of nowhere leaving me alone with two of the bandits. I dealt with one of them, but the other one managed to get a hit on me when I wasn’t looking. I was half expecting me to die right there but something breezed past the me and knocked the bandit out. Moments later and I found myself in a bed. More specifically, the infirmary bed._

_I found out that I passed out from the blood loss of the wound I was inflicted with and I was rushed to the infirmary by Tiki in her dragon form. After that, young Tiki wouldn’t leave my side after what had happened. Once I had awoken from my impromptu coma, she lit up like one of those Christmas Trees and cried her tears out, saying sorry for not being in time to help me. Well… I did get her to cry, but it isn’t what I wanted. Her crying now just increased her respect and trust towards me and that’s something I don’t need right now._

_Perhaps I should consider the person who I want to hate the most first before I enact my plan… I wonder what young Tiki would like as a gift?_

~~~

** Journal # 1300 **

_As of right now, it’s been two years since I’ve been the summoner of Askr… is what I would’ve written if it were true. So far, it’s only been five months. The war between Askr and Embla has temporarily halted on the account of another kingdom attacking Askr. Their king, Sutr, is relentlessly attacking the people and now our forces are being pushed back. On another note, we’ve received something rather unusual. A princess by the name of Fjorm, had joined us in order to repel against the the kingdom of Muspell. I’m not against having additional troops to our cause, but there’s just one problem. I can’t leave! The previous war was almost over and I had just got enough money in order to live in peace with my family and then this asshole decides to just butt in and continue the war!_

_I swear, when I get my hands on him, I’m gonna punt his ass so far up there, he’s gonna regret having to just start a war with us! I want leave already goddamnit! However, that does remind me of something. After we had our first encounter with Sutr, Fjorm asked me if she could teach her my ways on tactics. It’s really not that hard Princess Fjorm, just think from the enemies perspective and try to outmaneuver them. It’s like chess really._

_At first, I told her that she should learn some of her own tactics as mine were leaning towards having our troops some minor casualties. While that might work with some of the tacticians here, Fjorm still wanted to learn and was really persistent about it. I was, however, able to convince her that she knew the basics of tactics and that I would oversee them in the next battle. Next day comes along… I would like to say off the record that I did not expect Fjorm to be… ‘bad’ is a word that I would use to put down people softly but she’s just horrible._

_Like literally. At one part of the area, there lies Fjorm, Gray, male Robin and one of the clerics. The other side were two axe wielders, a bow and a red tome mage. Things went well for the first part of the battle, her team got rid of one of the axe wielders and the red tome mage. However, things got hectic in the second part as the axe and the bow started to get serious. The axe wielder got to male Robin using the color triangle advantage and the bow took down the cleric. Gray, being the showboat that he is, went to take down the bow user but instead was taken out. The reason behind this was because the bow use rhad ‘Close Counter’ which lets bow users attack regardless of distance._

_Fjorm was the only one left on the field and with the way I see it, Fjorm didn’t have a chance. The most likely answer would be to retreat and to reorganize the team. However! Instead of just doing the more sensible thing, she just charged in and starts taking out the bow user! I mean, she has the skill ‘Ice Mirror’, which should decrease the attack, but that doesn’t end there! After finishing off the bow user, Fjorm went to finish off the axe wielder and to no one’s surprise, the axe wielder finished her off. It’s just… it’s humiliating. If that were a real battle, she would’ve been dead ten times over._

_Nevertheless, after that defeat, she still insists that she learns from me after I told her to learn from her mistake. Uggghh… this is going to be along day for me. This is… Kiran, off for the day._

* * *

…

…

“...So, this is where you keep all of your secrets Kiran? Or rather…”

“ **...Josh? I wonder what else are you keeping from us?** ”


	10. Josh's Stats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I wanted to post for fun. It made me wonder if armored Josh were to actually to be put into the game and what kind of stats he'd get. Also, I've finished my exam! Hopefully, it doesn't blow up in my face. Hopefully... Anyways, updates are now back to their regular schedule, uh schedule. Yeah, I'm no good with words here. 
> 
> In any case, enjoy this little tidbit!
> 
> Edit (3/17/2019): Forgot to add in the description for Josh.

**[Name]**

 

The Solitary Soldier: Josh

 

**[Appearance]**

 

A young man donning Ylissian armor. He wears two belts on his person, one on his waist and the other across his chest. Knives were on the chest belt while pouches holding miscellaneous objects on his waist pouch. A helmet with a slit across his helmet where the eyes are and several bumps on his helmet. In his left hand held a small shield and in the other, an iron sword.

 

**[Description]**

 

A common soldier turned crude tactician. Is known for his cold attitude and ruthless tactics. Somehow gains unwanted attention towards himself for some reason. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening.  

 

**Below this line is what armored Josh would look like. The picture provided is a reference to armor Josh. I do not own the picture, I’m only using it for a reference.**

* * *

 

 

**[Stats}**

**HP: 53**

**ATK: 59**

**SPD: 43**

**DEF: 37**

**RES: 16**

 

** [Skills]  
**

**Weapon: Josh's Sword**

**Skill A: Defiant ATK 3**

**Skill B: Dull Ranged 3**

**Skill C: Odd Res Wave 3**

**Skill S: Deflect Missile 3**

 

**[When Summoned]**

"Hmm. I've been in situations like these before, but not like this... You, summoner. When whatever you have is done, send me back to my world. I want nothing to do with anything in this world."

 

**[One or less stat increase]**

"I expected this. Let's continue the pace."

 

**[Two or more stat increase]**

"Can't get to cocky here. The battle's just begun."

 

**[Four or all stat increase]**

"I'm going to show you how I do things here!"

 

** [Reaching Level 40] **

"Summoner, I've something to tell you. Ever since you've summoned me here to this world, I've been nothing but annoyed by the other heroes antics. I wanted nothing more than to go back to my world and forget this all happened. However, I had learned something new tactics that would prove useful in the future. While they were annoying to be with, they had helped me improved whatever I have problems with. They were... useful. I may be gone in the future, but I will never forget what I've learned here. I don't normally say this, but... Thank you. Now, remember our deal and we'll continue this relation with one another. Understand?"


	11. How it all Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has to have an opening. Let's see how summoner Josh got to where he is today, shall we?

_Journal #500_

 

_So… it has been more than a year since I’ve joined the Order of Heroes. All the plans I’ve made in an attempt to make them hate me has failed tremendously. In fact, in each plan that I’ve made somehow made the heroes that like me, like me ever more than before. How is that possible, I have no idea. Having another Josh around does make things easier for me and lets me have some of my sanity kept intact. Still, the fact that a farm boy like me would be summoned and becoming a part of the royal family of Askr… it’s kinda horrifying yet awesome at the same time._

 

_And I don’t know what’s worse._

 

_In any case, I’ve been in this position for about a year now and the heroes still like me, no matter how many times I try to get them to hate me. Well… I guess it can’t be all that bad. I mean, I get all this money that they’re giving me and I get to send some of it to my family so… yeah. I can still remember the day that I got summoned here unwillingly. Not only that but to have my name be replaced by ‘Kiran’. This is just humiliating and embarrassing…_

 

~~~

 

**One year ago**

 

Josh was understandably confused by this turn of events when he was doing his chores in his home like any other person would be. He then saw Anna and demanded that he be sent home to his family, knowing that they were scared by his disappearance. However, before both Anna and Josh could reach a compromise, they were attacked by a group of bandits. Anna practically shoved the Breidablik into Josh’s hand and rushed into battle.

 

After literally five minutes of figuring out how to work the Breidablik, he finally managed to summon a hero who was kind of a playboy. That hero hurried into the battle and assisted Anna, thus leaving Josh alone. With nothing better to do, he seated himself right under the tree’s shade and decided to wait things out. “Gods be damned. The first thing that happened to me and I get summoned by a weird red-haired lady. And to top it off, I’ve been forced into the ‘hero’ business. What did I do to deserve this…?” As Josh was lamenting on his life, something rustled behind him in the bushes. With how Josh wasn’t paying attention to this and was in his own little world, he didn’t pay too much attention to it.

 

Suddenly, an axe-wielding bandit jumped from behind and swung at Josh. “Hahahah! You’re mine now!” He swung his axe at Josh, who was still in his own mind.

 

Suddenly, the axe bandit found himself face down on the ground with a few bruises with Josh sitting on top of the bandit. “The next time you try to attack someone from behind, don’t go yelling out like a damned dragon or whatever.” Josh then looked up to see Anna and the archer from before was staring at him each with shocked expressions. “What? I might not be fighting, but don’t assume that I can’t fight my own battles.”

 

“Remarkable.” The light blue haired hero said, “You fought exactly as how _he_ fought.”

 

“Oh? And how did this person fight?”

 

“Almost in the exact way as you do good sir! Only, his was more… brutal, in a way.”

 

Josh hummed as he stood back up. “Well, now that that’s over with, let’s get out of here before any more of those bandits show up.” Having said that and the two heroes finding no objection to it, they quickly vacated the area.

 

Anna could swear that she felt a chill running down her spine as they made their way out.

 

~~~

 

_Having to actually go by another name other than my own, and then forced to work at the Order to the point where I can’t go home… This can only be described in one word._

 

_Nightmare._

 

_Seriously, the heroes that I’ve summoned paled in comparison to how things went at my home. At least we had some order there! In any case, it’s hell over here. If there’s one good thing behind all of this, it’s my ability to keep things in line. Seriously, there are soo many things that they’ve misplaced here. How do you even misplace a horse anyways?!_

 

_...Though, there’s something that’s been bothering me on the inside. It’s not an internal bleeding that I didn’t mention in the meeting before, it’s just… For whatever reason, whenever a hero comes up to me and asked me something that’s really getting under my skin, I’m not bothered by it. Or when they pinned the blame on me for something I didn’t do and yet I take it in anyways. This is strange because I’m more usually annoyed by their antics. I suppose it has something to do with me spending some time with them and all that. However, I am still trying to find a way for any and all heroes to hate me. I’m not giving up on that plan! Not at all!_

 

_In any case, here’s to me finally getting everyone to hate me._

 

* * *

 

As time went on, Josh had finally gotten everyone to hate him. The royal family hated him and fired him. Every hero Josh had summoned wanted nothing to do with him and turned to the new summoner that was elected by the royal family. Josh was glad to see his plan finally go off without any complications and spend the remaining of his life caring for his family and the village. Years later, the Emblian empire had taken full control of Askr and all of Zenith. The royal family were assassinated and all heroes that were once under the contract of the royal family were now turned to Veronica as their new summoner and empress. Those that were still standing quickly went into hiding.

 

Eventually, Josh and his family were found and were swiftly executed, all except for Josh. It is unknown as to what had happened to him, but rumor has it Josh was being used by Veronica for… special purposes.

 

Who knows really. All we know that the invasion never did happen and Josh woke up from a really bad nightmare.

 

“...Maybe I should do something about the royal family first before I enact my plan.”  


	12. Why are the Heroes bunnies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spring Festival is the time where everyone gets together to collect eggs and share treats. Sounds fun right? Well, when you're in the Order of Heroes where special heroes would wear bunny costumes for absolutely no reason, you get... something weird out of it. 
> 
> The skills, however, don't excuse this. At all.
> 
> Why must these heroes wear such ridiculous costumes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you have more orbs than you'd least expected and the Spring Festival banner shows up, just how many people would spend just to get said heroes? And you know that I'm not talking about their skills...

It was another day at the Order of Heroes. Sharena talking with some of the heroes, Alfonse is making plans for this day’s activities and Anna is making money out in town. The other heroes had taken this opportunity to explore the town at their leisure while only a few of them had taken upon themselves to go to the training tower to, well train.

 

All of this happened while Josh was coped up in his room again. As always, he’s looking through the papers as the latest team that returned had an abundance of Hero Feathers and a few orbs. _‘We should be good to enhance another hero or two for this month. Along with some orbs, we should have enough for about… 20 to 30 summons.’_ Josh paused in his report for a moment before resuming. _‘Some additional Aether Stones for rebuilding our Aether Keep, along with some Blessings, I’d say we’re good for another raid. If the other Kiran wants to raid us, then by all means, go for it. It’s beneficial for the both of us anyways.’_

 

_CHIRP-CHIRP!_

 

Josh looked up from his reports to find Feh, the messenger owl for the Order of Heros, perched onto his window frame. “Ah, just in time.” He got up from his desk and walked over to them. In Feh’s beak was a letter with the Order of Heroes’ symbol on the front. Normally, Feh would be at the main hall perched onto a branch that Alfonse and Sharena had set up a few months back. For some reason, Feh is able to travel between worlds at ease without the use of the Breidablik. Josh had come up with theories on how Feh was able to do this, but none of them held any water. So instead, Josh decided to study Feh another time when the world isn’t at war.

 

Josh grabbed the letter from Feh, feed them some seeds he’d picked up before and thanked them for the delivery. When he turned around, he turned back to Feh when he heard them chirped at him. Josh raised an eyebrow at Feh and Feh gave him a look that says ‘You know what else needs to be done.’ With a sigh, he rubbed their head and Feh affectionately chriped.  Once that’s over, Feh returned back to the main hall and Josh to his desk. “Now, let’s see what Feh brought in today…” When he opened the letter, his face paled.

 

The letter fell helplessly from his hand, fluttering towards the ground. The sounds of hundreds of footsteps stampeding towards his door. When the letter finally rests on the ground, its contents read the following.

 

~~~

 

_Special Heroes! Spring Festival is here!_

 

~~~

 

Already hearing the pounding on his door, Josh sighed and went to grab the Breidablik. “Well… here’s to another day where my sanity is gone.”

 

* * *

**Order of Heroes: Main Hall**

 

Josh was contemplating on whether or not joining the Order of Heroes was a good idea. He sat on the stairs that lead into the garden with his head on his knuckles. Josh recently was over at the summoning room, to where almost all of the male heroes had wanted him to summon those… ‘bunny heroes’ that they seem so allured to. Josh shivered at the mere sight of them. For what reason are they wearing those ridiculous costumes? Why show that much skin? And why are their weapons in the form of carrots and eggs?!

 

Just the other day, one of the normal heroes started chatting up Spring Kagero, only to get pelted with carrots. After that another hero did the same with Spring Lucina but instead of the carrots, he got blasted with an egg.

 

An egg that somehow was in the size of a building.

 

While the skills they possess are somewhat good, they doesn’t make up for the fact they’re wearing bunny costumes. “Uggghhh. As if this day can’t get any worse…”

 

“Why hello there Summoner~.”

 

Josh froze. “Oh crap.” He turned around to see Spring Camilla standing behind him, giving him a view that would make one run for their money. It didn’t help that Spring Camilla had leaned forward, giving him full access to those mounds. With all of his willpower, Josh looked at Spring Camilla in the eyes. “Is there… something you need from me?”

 

Spring Camilla giggled. “I think you know what I want, dear Summoner~.” Josh really didn’t know what she wanted. He was focus on losing whatever sanity he has left in him. Suddenly, Spring Camilla kissed him on the cheek, making Josh freeze.

 

When Josh didn’t move for a few seconds, Spring Camilla got a little bit worried. Normally, anyone that got kissed by her would be out of the moon and faint on sight. Before she could get Josh’s attention, he suddenly shot up to his feet and bolted. “Alfonse! Sharena! I’m officially retiring from the Order! Find someone else!” Before long, he was out.

 

Nobody moved for a full minute, mostly due to them being confused as to what just happened. Then, like a mage that just started to lit his first magic, everyone bolted after Josh.

 

_“WAIT SUMMONER! COME BACK!”_

 

Before long, Spring Camilla was the only one left in the hall. She placed a finger on her chin as to contemplate what just happened. “Oh my. Did I perhaps do something wrong?”

 

Meanwhile, armor Josh was shaking his head at the whole ordeal as he already knew where this mess of a train was going. “Welp, good luck other me. You’re going to need it.” He drank some punch from the table behind him and walked away, enjoying the peace and quiet that followed. That is, until they came back. Then he’ll just have to put up with having his sanity drained from him once again.

Such is the life of a Summoner.


	13. Lesson's to be Learned (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning at school is one way of knowing the world around you. However, with the way Josh is doing, it would seem he prefer to do things the hard way.

Before Josh was the summoner of Askr, he was a simple farm boy living off the outskirts of the capital. The village he lived in was peaceful, the people were kind towards each other, the children of the village were playful and there was an atmosphere where it makes one sleepy. Josh has a family of four, two of them between twin sisters, a younger brother and a baby girl. His mother died giving birth to their last sibling and his father had passed on due to an illness. It was all on Josh to take care of the family that they left behind. He doesn’t blame them though. Josh knew well enough that there are things in life that are out of their control and it was his job to make sure they weren’t going down the wrong path. That didn’t mean he can’t feel annoyed about it though.

 

As Josh was living his life in the village, he came to notice something wrong about the people. Not that there was anything wrong with the village he was living in, just the people in general. Most of the population in the village don’t know how to read or write. While that might not be a problem with anyone, Josh felt that something should be done about it. Sure, there were some people that knew how to read and write but the majority of them didn’t even know the basics of how to write or read. Like almost everyone who wished to do something, Josh was one of those people. Only thing is, once his mind gets an idea, it’s almost impossible to get him to stop.

 

He went to the mayor to address the issue at hand and he agreed surprisingly. Soon enough, there was a new building being constructed in order to teach the children and the younger generation. At first, no one entered the school as they thought there was no point to being teach or just saw it as no fun. Josh had to changed his tactics a bit and sought out to teach the children first. He figured that the children would be more entertained by him showing what it is they’re doing.

 

It worked and the children were ecstatic to learn. Soon, other people got curious and started to join in. With the education system working, Josh continued to teach the people of the village, well into the summoning.

 

* * *

**Order of the Heroes: Makeshift Classroom**

 

Various heroes started pouring into the room, all of them wearing a tired expression. With the exception of a few heroes that were actually happy, they all took a seat at their designated seat. Each table was designed so that only three people could be seated at once. Once that’s done, they all used whatever time remaining to themselves entertained before Josh arrived.

 

At one table, Gray was balancing a pencil on his nose, Tobin, was talking to Alm who listened with rapt attention. Another table that’s in front of them was Celica was looked like they’re trying to hard on a problem from last week. Boey trying to help her out while also making sure Mae behaves.   

 

Besides them was Lucina and male Robin looking over the problems they did the week prior to see if there were any error. Behind Robin was Chrom who was looking over male Robin’s shoulder and copying down the answers. The reason behind this was because he forgotten to do his in the first place. Knowing what Josh could do to those that failed to do the homework gave him a small panic attack and it was that he quickly copied male Robin’s homework.

 

However, the door to the classroom opened and Chrom was left with an unfinished homework. Josh strode in with a folder in his hands and looked over the heroes. “Alright. I can see that all of you are here and not elsewhere. A good start… for once.” He made his way over to a small podium that was on a table. “Now, I want the leaders of each table to pass in their homework and if no one is able to turn in their homework, they will be subjected to even more homework for today.” Josh gestured the heroes to collect the papers from their tables and they did so. Once all of the papers were collected, they placed the stack next to the podium and returned to their seats.

Josh collected the stacked papers and placed them in his folder. “Now, I’ll be handing back your papers from last week. Review over them to see what you did wrong.” Few minutes later, all of the papers were handed to the heroes. Some were content with their grades, others were kinda shocked, and then you get these kinds of reactions.

 

“Oh come on! I thought I did good on that question!”

 

“Gods be damned! To think it would come to this…!”

 

“Curses! Where did I go wrong?!”

 

Josh and the unfortunate heroes that were within the vicinity had to cover their ears as those with the bad grades yelled out their frustration. Once the noise died down, Josh quickly stepped in. “I grade each and every paper fairly and I don’t have any favoritism towards any of you. If you have a bad grade, it’s your own damn fault for getting it in the first place. Any complaints?” Hands were raised, “Any complaints that don’t involve threats, curses or any of the magical powers?” All hands were down. “Good. Now, we’re going to go over the questions and I better see you guys take notes on this!”

 

With that out of the way, class had finally began.

 

* * *

**Three hours later**

 

A ten minute break at the halfway point and class finally ended. To some, it felt like an eternity as they stretched their tired limbs. “Alright, that’s it for today’s lesson! Be sure to do your homework and review your notes! Chrom, I know that you didn’t do yours! I’m expecting a three-page report and your homework by the end of the week!” Soon enough, every hero was out of the classroom either grumbling to themselves about their scores or were just excited to get out of the room.

 

Josh was reviewing over the papers that he had collected prior to class starting when an armored hand came into view. “Something the matter, me?”

 

Armored Josh didn’t say anything for a moment before sighing. “Nothing really. Didn’t expect one of my descendants to be teaching them Math of all things. What was the term called again?”

 

“Calculus. Something I came up a few years back.”

 

“Hm. Interestingly enough, how did you hear about it in the first place? It doesn’t sound like it’s from here.”

 

“It was from another Kiran actually. Apparently, one of the heroes from their universe was devastated by their Kiran when they introduced it to the heroes. Made me think I can incorporate it into here somehow.”

 

“Wouldn’t that be a bit harder to do?”

 

“Perhaps… but these are heroes from other worlds. They’re bound to learn this stuff someday. Might as well save them the trouble.”

 

“Hmm… Mind if I teach regular math then?”

 

“Be my guest.”

 

And the heroes never knew what hit them.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Math, the bane of every student that has to go through it during their time in high school. Will we ever use it in our lives ever? 
> 
> Eh, probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I would say that it was... a good prologue? I'm not sure, I kinda felt like it could've been better. Either way, that's that. 
> 
> A bit short, yes, but at the time I've posted this, I'm drunk off of sleepiness and out of energy from those sodas. Now, if there are those that came from FFN.net, I want to remind you that this isn't the 'Josh' from that story. This is another Josh, sort of like a another copy of Josh, only different. How different though? Hard to say at this time but I know what I'm doing... Most of the time anyways. That story though is on hiatus right now. I'll get back to it, just need some time away from it is all. Kinda counterproductive 
> 
> Updates for this fic will be from two weeks to about a month. All stories in this will all be one-shots, but they will connect in a way. Look forward to them in the future!
> 
> Laters!


End file.
